pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:Team - DoA Glaiveway
This build is for doing Domain of Anguish in Normal Mode and Hard Mode if very experienced. Be sure to use consets when running this build, and you should be able to beat every area fairly easy. It is advised that in Normal Mode, to take a 4th Glaive Spiker as the Minion Master's primary use is to take pressure off the monks. Team Composition * 3x / Glaive Spammers * 1x / SoS Hex Remover * 1x / UA Monk * 1x / HB Monk * 1x / Imbagon Use one of the following builds: * 1x / Glaive Tank * 1x / Glaive Spammer * 1x / Panic Nuker * 1x / Panic Crowd Controller * 1x / Glaive Spammer Paragon 3 Glaive Spammers Templates: prof=any/rt cha=12Was GlaiveRiftRageof DeldrimorGazesignetoptionaloptional/build * / prof=a/rt shadow=12+1+1 Channeling=12Was GlaiveRiftRageof DeldrimorGazeSignetFuryEscape/build * / prof=P/rt Channeling=12 command=10+1+1 leadership=8+1Was GlaiveRiftRageof DeldrimorGazeSignetFinaleMe!"/build * / prof=rt/me Inspiration=12 Channeling=12+1+3EchoWas GlaiveRiftRageof DeldrimorGazeSignetof Earth/build * / prof=e/rt Energy=12+1+1 Channeling=12Was GlaiveRiftRageof DeldrimorGazeSignetof Restorationof My Flesh/build * / prof=me/rt Inspiration=10+1+1 Fast=8+1 Channeling=12EchoWas GlaiveRiftRageof DeldrimorGazeSignetof Earth/build * / prof=n/rt Soul=12+1+1 Channeling=12Was GlaiveRiftRageof DeldrimorGazeSignetof Lost SoulsFeast/build * / prof=d/rt Mysticism=12+1+1 Channeling=12Was GlaiveRiftRageof DeldrimorGazeSignetInterventionIntervention/build * / prof=mo/rt smiting=12+1+1 Channeling=12Was GlaiveRiftRageof DeldrimorGazeSignetsignethex/build * / prof=r/rt wild=12+1+1 Channeling=12Was GlaiveRiftRageof DeldrimorGazeSignetQuicknessChaser/build Equipment * Armor: Survivor insignia with Superior Vigor, and vitae or attunement runes * Weapons: Shield vs Demons (for when Glaive is down). Any single handed weapon. Longbow for pulling. Usage * Run into a mob * Destructive Was Glaive, Ancestors' Rage, and Light of Deldrimor as much as possible. * Use Lightbringer Signet for energy management and Lightbringer's Gaze for interrupt and damage. * One player might want to use Spirit Rift before going in. * Use one of the optional skills (for example: Mantra of Earth) to reduce damage. Notes One of the three glaivers pull mobs and the rest stay with party. When mobs are pulled all three glaivers run in to deal damage. This makes it alot easier for monks, and removes the problem of bad agros. Variations *Take Gaze of Fury (against the four spirits) instead of Spirit Rift in The Ebony Citadel of Mallyx. *Use Lightbringer's Gaze (to interrupt Smothering Tendrils). *It would be good if one of the DwGs bring one of Ebon Battle Standards which team prefers. Glaive Tank This build is different from the others. You need at least R7 LB title and the important equipment. prof=W/Rt str=12+1 cha=12Was GlaiveRiftRageSiphonGazesignetAm Unstoppable!"of Stamina/build Equipment * Armor: +1 STR Helm, 4 rune of attenuments, 5 radiant insignias, 1 +50HP rune You will have a basic 36 energy. * Weapons: One of the next 3 variant with the following stats + a longbow for pulling. ** Any staff variant: +15 energy, +30hp or 1 channeling(20%) , +20% HSR, +5energy^50%hp ** Channeling staff variant: +10 energy, 20/40, +30hp or +1 channeling(20%) ** Channeling set variant: +12 energy, 40/40 Usage * Activate Signet of Stamina and don't hit foes by weapon. * Use "I Am Unstoppable!" against cripple and KD. * Use Lightbringer Signet and Spirit Siphon for energy management. * Other things are same. Notes * You are the puller, other things are same. * With active Signet of Stamina you will have 827(+30hp staff wrapping)hp (1000hp+ with sweets/cons), best choice for a puller. Variations * Same. SoS Hex Remover prof=Rt/Mo cha=12+1+1 spa=12+1 pro=3bondof SpiritsBloodsongWeaponRagesiphonhexesof My Flesh/build Equipment * Armor: Full Shaman's Insignias, Superior Vigor. * Weapons: Staff that increases maximum energy like Staff of the Forgotten. Usage * Keep hexes off the paragon! * Keep Splinter Weapon on the Paragon. * Spam spirits as much as possible, however, main purpose is above. * Use Spirit Siphon for energy management. * Block the mobs with your spirits as much as possible. Variations *Take Summon Spirits instead of Ancestors' Rage. *Take Empowerment instead of Bloodsong. *Take Rebirth instead of Flesh of My Flesh (useful in trouble). Optionals Use one of the following builds: Panic Nuker prof=Mesmer/any DominationMagic=12+1+3 FastCasting=11+1 InspirationMagic=6+1PanicMistrustDemiseWorrySignetSignetChannelingof Superiority/build Equipment * Armor: Full Radiant Insignias, Superior Vigor. * Weapons: Staff that increases maximum energy like Staff of the Forgotten. Usage * Keep Panic on mobs. * Keep up Air of Superiority for bonuses (mainly for skills recharge). * Keep up Channelling for energy management (be near foes to benefit). * Spam Mistrust on: ** Stygian Hungers ** Soul/Mind/Water Tormentors ** Margonites Anur Dabi/Kaya/Su ** Anguish/Rage/Despair Titans ** Tortureweb Dryders ** Greater Dream Riders ** Guardians of Komalie ** Any other foe casting offensive spells * Spam Wastrel's Demise and Wastrel's Worry on many foes. * Use Lightbringer Signet (near foes) for energy management. Variations * Cry of Pain * By Ural's Hammer! * Ebon Battle Standard of Wisdom Panic Crowd Controller prof=Me/Paragon Domination=12+1+2 Fast=10+1 Inspiration=8PanicSignetof PainMistrustSignetof Eartham unstoppable!"Shall Return"/build Equipment * Armor: Full Survivor's Insignias, Attunement, Superior Vigor. * Weapons: Staff that increases maximum energy like Staff of the Forgotten. Usage * Keep Panic on mobs * Use IAU for pulls with knockdowns or cripple and when tanking. * Spam Mistrust on Dryders or other frequent casters. * Use Lightbringer Signet for energy management. * If your party drops or multiple allies are down, use "We Shall Return!". UA Monk prof=Mo/any hea=12+1+1 pro=3 div=12+1KissSpiritof LifeMindConditionsignetPartyAura/build * If there is a SoS in the party, bring Mend Body and Soul (Mo/Rt 3 Restoration) instead of Dismiss Condition. Equipment * Armor: Full Survivor Insignias, Minor Divine Favour, Minor Healing Prayers, Attunement. * Weapons: 40/40 Healing set, Energy +30 set. Usage * Chain Seed of Life. * Rez with UA. * Remove hexes from the paragon, or slowing hexes from the Glaivers. * Keep blind off the Paragon. Notes * Make one of the monks call SoL, better effect when chaining. * You may want to use a Divine Favor +3 headpice when you cast UA so you can have an additional 9% bonus to your healing spells. HB Monk prof=Mo/Me hea=12+1+1 div=12+1KissLightHexof LifesignetPartyBoonMimicry/build Equipment * Armor: Full Survivor Insignias, Minor Divine Favour, Minor Healing Prayers, Attunement. * Weapons: 40/40 Healing set, Energy +30 set. Usage * Chain Seed of Life. * Cast Mimicry on the UA monk, maintain the enchantment at all times. * Should the UA monk die, rez with UA. * Remove hexes from the paragon, or slowing hexes from the Glaivers. Notes Make one of the monks call SoL, better effect when chaining. Imbagon prof=P/W leadership=12+1+3 command=12+1 Spear=3Yourselves!"Nothing to Fear!"of Aggression"SignetAngerYour Ground!"Touch This!"Shall Return!"/build Equipment * Armor: Full Centurion's Insignias and a Rune of Clarity (reduce blind 20%), Command shield with +10vs demons (can be found in DoA) or the inscription "I Can See Clearly Now" (reduce blind 20%). * Weapons: Furious Spear of Fortitude or Defense with the "I Have the Power" inscription (+5 energy). Prayer of the Forgotten has all of these mods. Usage * Maintain [Anger@16. maintain adrenaline along with [of Aggression. * Maintain adrenaline build up between battles with [of Aggression. * Use [Your Ground!"@13, [Touch This!"@13 and [Nothing to Fear!" BEFORE each battle. Maintain as required. * Use [Yourselves!" at the BEGINNING of each battle. Maintain as required. * Use [Shall Return!"@13 if multiple party members are dead. * Do not to act as the party tank unless a party member is bringing [Hexes. * Try to avoid Dust Cloak (Dementia Titan) and Eruption (Rage Titan). Counters * Call for Soothing Images (Mind Tormentor) and Vocal Minority (Margonite Anur Dabi) to be removed if required. * Use Lightbringer Signet after Soothing Images is removed for a quick adrenaline boost. * If possible, avoid blind from Dust Cloak (Dementia Titan) and Eruption (Rage Titan). * Diversion (The Greater Darkness) will disable your skills. General Usage City Pop cons, go in, kill everything. Save wall mobs until the rest are dead. Once the wall mobs are killed, rush into the city and go right. Avoid the left mob. Work your way through the city counterclockwise. When done, get your quest reward and go outside. Kill the first mob when it comes towards you. Jadoth mob By now you should've found out if your backline is half decent or not. If they are, bodypull the whole jadoth mob. If your backline sucks, bow pull individual mobs seperately. Get your single gem(QQ) and go to veil Veil Last person gets the quest. Go to the left side. Spawnkill everything. When the left side is dead, go back. One person pulls the large mob. When they are almost at you, stand still so they ball nicely around you. Monks should use seed on the puller when standing still. When the mob's balled start killing it. After that mob is killed go right, stand where the two spawns come together and kill them. After those are dead kill the ranger overlord. Again, one person pulls, monks seed, rest kills. Same goes for the dervish overlord but watch out for pop ups.When the pop ups are killed go to the right. One person (the puller) should go ahead of the rest. Trenches are fairly easy. Just kill the lords and don't aggro any other groups in the meanwhile. Dreadspawn Maw A little harder. Try interrupting Torment Slash with Lightbringer's Gaze. Kill spawns when a tendril dies. Torment claws can be left alone. Repeat for the other five tendrils. After you're done, collect your gems and head to Gloom Gloom People with hex removal, SAVE THEM FOR THE PARAGON!I can't stress it enough! Keep the Para clean! Also, you will want to start using Mantra of Earth now since you're going to encounter earth damage. Take quest, make your way to the cave. Fight ouside. It shouldn't be hard. After that, go to the rift, try not to aggro any other mobs. When you're at the rift, close it and run away. Don't keep fighting. Just run. When everyone has broken aggro, have one DwG get the quest reward(and take the following quest). Kill the deathbringer company and wait for the quest guy to come. He might get bodyblocked by a mob. If that's the case, kill it. Take your quest reward. Darkness KEEP MANTRA OF EARTH UP! It's a life saver. Ok, don't blow your load until the last spawn. Don't case Echo yet. Don't drop your DwG, keep it on you and just cast it again to 'drop' it. Kill the first three darknesses. They should be easy. When the next 5 darknesses are at a low health, start using Arcane echo and SPAM your skills because huge amounts of earth tormentors will spawn. If you're good, you will kill them before you'll take any deaths. If not, the monks have to run. (You can easily break aggro with an essence active) and res the DwGs. Kill off the other earth tormentors, grab your chest and go to The Foundry of Failed Creations. Foundry Keep Mantra of Earth up at all times. First room Easy. Kill them when they spawn. Second room Same. You shouldn't have any trouble Third room A little trickier. Make sure to run to the corner and pull mobs individually Fourth room There can be difficulty, but it shouldn't be a problem if done right. Just kill them and don't be bad Fifth room DO.NOT.OVER.AGGRO. Just take your time and kill mobs one by one. Also just don't get the quest until the area is cleared. Snakes Easy. Just kill the mobs as they spawn. Black Pushover of Arrgh Title says it. If you've gotten this far he shouldn't be a problem at all. The Fury Easy enough. Just move out of Meteor Shower and kill them. Collect your chest reward and resign. Hard Mode For safe and easy Hard Mode runs DwG Spikers should be only Rt/Me with 8 Lightbringer rank and Channeling Magic runes for maximum damage, if team have not Glaive Tank - Panic Mesmer with IAU and defense-set can take the role of puller. Also recommended that Imbagon should have 8+ Allegiance rank and 8 Lightbringer rank. This Build:Team - DoA Frostway designed specifically for Hard Mode runs with high level of protection and improved energy management. See Also *Build:Team - DoA Frostway *Build:Team - DoA Caster Spike *Build:Team - DoA Platoon *Build:Team - DoA Trenchway